


Spiel mit keinem Mann, außer er ist ans Bett gefesselt

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 9Es dauerte nicht lange und Mark hatte einige Seile geholt, mit denen er nun seine Fesselkünste ausprobierte. An Befestigungsmöglichkeiten scheiterte es nicht, als er sich umsah und ein erneutes Schmunzeln flog über sein Gesicht.Gabriel mein Freund, du hast an alles gedachtAmüsiert beobachtete Sebastian, während der andere versuchte, ihm die Seile um die Hand,- und Fußgelenke zu legen, sodass er schlussenlich als großes X am Bett lag.Dafür, dass er das das erste Mal machte, machte er seine Sache eigentlich ganz gut. Allerdings schlang er die Fesseln zuerst viel zu fest und dann viel zu locker um die Gliedmaßen. Als Mark dachte, er sei fertig, drehte und wand sich der andere ein bisschen und im Nu war er wieder frei.Zuerst, frustrierte das ein wenig, aber vor allen Dingen war damit auch Mark‘s Ehrgeiz geweckt worden.
Relationships: Mark Pellegrino/Sebastian Roché
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Spiel mit keinem Mann, außer er ist ans Bett gefesselt

Die Definition von _reizen_ : herausfordern, provozieren, ärgern, in heftige Erregung versetzen, animieren, verlocken, bezaubern, eine angenehme, anziehende Wirkung auslösen, ...

Ja; das alles beherrschte Mark perfekt.

Ein anstrengender Arbeitstag war zu Ende gegangen und umso mehr freuten sich beide, als sie in Samantha’s und Gabriel’s Spielzimmer standen und die riesige Auswahl betrachteten, mit der sie sich die nächsten Stunden beschäftigen konnten.

Teils mit einem Schmunzeln, teils mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln dachte Mark an die Zeit zurück, als Gabriel das Häuschen gekauft hatte. Alles was die Bande damals erfuhr, als sie dabei waren das Zimmer auszumalen, war, dass es eine Überraschung für seine Frau werden sollte, die in 10000 Kilometer Entfernung keine Ahnung von alledem hatte. Sofort danach wurde der Raum verschlossen und bis vor wenigen Wochen hatte keiner eine Vorstellung, was daraus gemacht worden war.

Dann holte er sich selber aus seinen Gedanken und sah seinen Partner an. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass ihm Sebastian derart die Sinne vernebeln konnte. Natürlich; er war schon immer einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen und die beiden hatte jede Menge zusammen erlebt. Nicht nur die gemeinsame Arbeit bei _Supernatural_ hatte sie zusammengebracht, sondern auch ihr Privatleben wurde geteilt, was sich im vergangenen Jahr noch deutlicher herauskristallisiert hatte.

Mit der witzigen und charmanten Art, die der Franzose hatte, konnte er ihn immer wieder um den Finger wickeln.

Aber das war heute _sein_ Spiel, denn Mark merkte sehr schnell, dass der dunkelblonde Mann sich ebenfalls gerne um den Finger wickeln ließ. Besonders dann, wenn es um Themen ging, die inniger wurden.

Mit gierigen Blicken betrachteten sie sich, während die Kleidung auf den Fußboden flog, bevor er Sebastian auf das Bett schubste, dem aufgrund des kalten Latexbezugs ein leises Zischen entkam.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Mark hatte einige Seile geholt, mit denen er nun seine Fesselkünste ausprobierte. An Befestigungsmöglichkeiten scheiterte es nicht, als er sich umsah und ein erneutes Schmunzeln flog über sein Gesicht.

_Gabriel mein Freund, du hast an alles gedacht_

Amüsiert beobachtete Sebastian, während der andere versuchte, ihm die Seile um die Hand,- und Fußgelenke zu legen, sodass er schlussenlich als großes _X_ am Bett lag.

Dafür, dass er das das erste Mal machte, machte er seine Sache eigentlich ganz gut. Allerdings schlang er die Fesseln zuerst viel zu fest und dann viel zu locker um die Gliedmaßen. Als Mark dachte, er sei fertig, drehte und wand sich der andere ein bisschen und im Nu war er wieder frei.

Zuerst, frustrierte das ein wenig, aber vor allen Dingen war damit auch Mark‘s Ehrgeiz geweckt worden.

Beim nächsten Versuch nahm er sich einfach ein ganz besonders langes Seil und wickelte es mehrfach immer wieder um Sebastian‘s Oberschenkel und Unterschenkel herum, bis seine Beine am Ende ein wenig an eine Mumie erinnerten.

Ja, und anschließend bekam er prompt noch seine Strafe dafür, dass er sich über den ersten Test lustig gemacht hatte.

Zufrieden kniete Mark dann neben den älteren Mann, der nackt und gut verschnürt wie ein Paket auf dem Bett lag; außerstande sich zu bewegen,

Dieser Anblick erregte ihn schon ganz schön, aber er wollte sich noch etwas mehr in Stimmung bringen. Also stand er auf, stellte in aufrechter Position seine Beine rechts und links neben den Körper seines Freundes, wackelte ein bisschen, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren und streichelte sich selber, während er leise stöhnte.

Auf Sebastian zeigte das sofort Wirkung. Sein Schwanz, der vorher mehr oder weniger lustlos auf seinen Schenkeln verweilt hatte, begann sich allmählich aufzurichten. Versuchsweise kniete Mark sich schon einmal über ihn, neckte ihn ein bisschen, aber je mehr sich Sebastian bemühte, etwas Reibung zu bekommen, desto weiter entfernte Mark sich wieder.

Der Zeitpunkt für intensivere Berührungen war noch nicht gekommen.

Und so befreite er ihn wieder, denn es gab noch so viel zu entdecken.

Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Mark zum Andreaskreuz, aber mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, denn er wollte nicht, dass Sebastian sehen konnte, was er machte.

Sofort wurden die Ledermanschetten an Händen und Füßen verschlossen und erwartungsvoll atmete Sebastian einige Male durch, schloss die Augen. Diese blieben aber nicht lange geschlossen, als er seinen Freund in den Schubladen hantieren hörte und so er drehte den Kopf, um so viel wie möglich mitzubekommen. Mit einem leisen Murren brachte er dann seinen Mißmut zum Ausdruck, als er wenige Augenblicke später mittels einer Augenbinde in die Dunkelheit geschickt wurde.

„Scheiße! Stichst du mir da ein Tattoo?“, hörte man ihn plötzlich kreischen.

Probehalber ließ Mark das Nervenrad an seinem Arm entlanglaufen und musste zugeben, dass es schon ein wenig piekste ... aber sein Freund übertrieb.

Da er es gar nicht so schlimm empfand, machte er auf dem Körper des anderen weiter. Über die Schultern, der Wirbelsäule entlang, zwischen seinen beiden rosigen Backen, bis hinunter über Oberschenkel und Waden. Und dann auch wieder hinauf, über die Schultern und Arme, bis zu seinen Fingern. Das nächste Instrument, das er ausprobieren wollte, war die _Kopfspinne_ , (ein Instrument zur Stimulierung der Kopfhaut)und kaum hatte er sie angesetzt, konnte er förmlich das Schaudern spüren, dass er in seinem Freund hervorrufen konnte.

Dieses Spiel gefiel ihm, aber da er auch seine Vorderseite nicht verschonen wollte, löste Mark kurz die Fesseln, befahl ihm, sich umzudrehen und befestigte ihn wieder.

So eine Kopfspinne konnte man auch gut zweckentfemden und als Sebastian diese leichte Berührung an seinem Knie spürte, wäre dieses beinahe eingeknickt.

Überall streifte Mark an dem hochsensiblen Körper entlang, versetzte ihn in Feuer, brachte seinen Freund zum Stöhnen, Keuchen und Betteln.

Jetzt nahm er beide Instrumente gleichzeitig, versetzte ihn in Lust und Schmerz.

Dieser Gefühlrausch war unglaublich und Sebastian hatte Mühe, seinen enorm schnellen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu halten. Da er einfach nicht die Klappe halten konnte, fühlte er einen Moment später einen Ballknebel in seinem Mund, der hinter seinem Kopf verschlossen wurde.

„Viel besser“, hörte er Mark zufrieden sagen und alles was er darauf antworten konnte, war ein unverständliches Brummen.

Das nächste was er fühlen konnte waren Hände, Lippen und eine Zunge, die seine intimsten Regionen verwöhnten. Verzweifelt zerrte er an den Fesselungen.

Er war so nahe und wollte die erhoffte Befriedigung so dringend. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er konnte weder etwas sagen, noch sehen. Es war ihm nicht möglich, sich immense zu bewegen aber auch dieses Mal erhörte Mark dieses stumme Flehen nach Erlösung nicht.

Nachdem ihm endlich, nach gefühlten Stunden dieser süßen Tortour, die Augenbinde abgenommen und er losgebunden wurde, musste er einige Male blinzeln, nur um in das grinsende Gesicht seines Freunde zu blicken, der den speicheldurchtränkten Knebel in seiner Hand hielt, der bis vor kurzem noch in seinem Mund war. Schwer atmend blieb er stehen und wartete, was Mark als nächstes geplant hatte.

„Was mache ich nun mit dir?“

Mit der Gerte in der Hand ging er um Sebastian herum und klatschte einige Male leicht gegen seinen Oberschenkel, nur um ihn etwas aufmerksamer zu machen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich zum Schreien bringen?“, grinste er, schlug etwas fester auf seinen Hintern. Es ziepte, aber Sebastian schrie nicht. Viel zu sehr genoss er die Situation.

„Hier haben wir wohl einen ganz Harten, wie?“

Erneut umrundete Mark ihn und ihm entkam ein amüsiertes Schnauben, als er an seinem Freund herunterschaute.

„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“

Sanft schlug er gegen seine Hoden. Tat nicht weh, aber es kam unerwartet und der Dunkelblonde zuckte in sich zusammen.

„Rüber da!“

Gut, so war das eigentlich nicht ausgemacht gewesen, aber ohne weiterer Widerworte beugte sich Sebastian über den Strafbock, wo seine Hände erneut an das Gerät gebunden wurden, genauso wie seine Fußknöchel. Dann schloss er seine Augen, drückte seinen Oberkörper noch etwas mehr in das weiche Leder und wartete erwartungsvoll.

Voller Vorfreude leckte Mark seine Lippen, streichelte von der Wirbelsäule abwärts über die einladenden Arschbacken, zog diese leicht auseinander und bließ seinen Atem auf das zuckende Loch, ließ seinen Freund erneut aufstöhnen.

_Fick mich!_

Das waren die einzigen Gedanken, die Sebastian durch den Kopf gingen und so als ob der andere diese menthale Bitte gehört hatte, machte er genau das.

_Fuck!_

Ohne zu zögern, schob sich der größere der beiden, und – oh Gott, er war _groß_ , in den heißen, engen Tunnel und verharrte. Ein kurzes Zischen war zu vernehmen, aber der Unterlegene musste zugeben, dass ihm diese Art gefiel. Genauso wie auch sein Freund wollte er es auch härter, schmutziger.

Er merkte, wie seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten, als er langsam, aber mit stetigem Tempo immer wieder gegen den Strafbock gedrückt wurde.

Ein erneutes Brummen, als kräftige Finger sich in das weiche Fleisch gruben, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei von Sebastian, als der erste Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf seinem Arsch traf.

Das kam unerwartet. Mit jedem kräftigen Stoß, der an seiner Prostata vibrierte, schlug Mark erneut zu. Fünf, acht, zehn ... Sebastian zählte in Gedanken mit.

So war es ihm nicht möglich, zu kommen, denn er wusste nicht, worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte. Auf den stechenden Schmerz, der ihm jedes Mal ein abgehacktes Stöhnen entlockte, oder auf die angenehmen und heißen Blitze, die seinen Körper durchzuckten. Diese Mischung von Lust und Schmerz machten ihn benommen, brachten ihn zum Schwitzen und Keuchen.

Sein Körper stand in Flammen, aber auch wenn noch so ungeduldig und heftig an den Ledermanschetten gezogen wurde, Mark dachte nicht daran, ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien.

„Bitte“, wimmerte Sebastian in einem bettelnden Tonfall. Immer wieder. Aber im Gegenzug erntete er nur ein spöttisches Lachen.

„Du denkst, du hast eine Belohnung verdient?“

Erneut klatschte die Hand auf die geschundene Haut, ließ ihn erneut zusammenzucken.

„Ja“, erwiderte Sebastian mit einigermaßen fester Stimme.

_Denn du hast das Thema verfehlt_

Als diese Hände, die ihm wenige Augenblicke zuvor Schmerzen bereitet hatten, sich schließlich an seine Hüften legten, konnte er sich wieder ein wenig entspannen und mit fortlaufendem Stöhnen wurde er immer weiter Richtung Höhepunkt gestoßen.

Aber dieser Sadist kannte keine Gnade. Denn immer, wenn Sebastian beinahe die Engel singen hörte, legte Mark eine Hand auf den brennenden Hintern, nur, um ihn davon abzuhalten, seinen Gefühlen zu erliegen.

_Du Teufel. Dafür wirst du so leiden!_

Aber irgendwann war Mark unaufmerksam und mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen spürte Sebastian dieses Kribbeln, das sich seinen Weg durch die Genitalien machte. Er entlud sich und als sich alles um Mark herum zusammenzog und er wie eine Kuh gemolken wurde, konnte auch er nicht mehr länger durchhalten, zog heraus und verteilte die warme Flüssigkeit auf dem schweißnassen Rücken seines Freundes.

„Soll ich deinen hübschen Arsch ein wenig massieren?“

„Ja, das wäre schön“, murmelte Sebastian und wackelte aufreizend mit dem Hintern. Sprechen fiel ihm etwas schwer. Zwar war er nicht müde, aber auf eine seltsame Art träge und widerstandslos.

Dann hörte er, wie eine Flasche aufgemacht wurde, Mark sich die Hände rieb und ein zufriedenes Seufzen folgte, in der Aussicht auf eine wohltuende Massage mit Öl.

Als diese Hände seinen wunden Arsch berührten, fühlte er zunächst ein unangenehmes Kribbeln, so wie von tausenden Nadeln. Zuerst nahm er Kälte wahr, die sich langsam in ein brennedes Hitzegefühl umwandelte.

Unruhig und stöhnend wand Sebastian sich hin und her, was einen erneuten donnernden Schlag auf seine geschundene Backe zufolge hatte.

„Franzbranntwein mit Menthol kühlt und pflegt die Haut. Neben der erfrischenden Wirkung zeigt sich auch ein durchblutungsfördernder Effekt. Anwendung vor, während oder nach körperlichen Betätigungungen“, las er den Text vor, während er sich mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen neben ihn hockte.

„Bind mich los. Das nächste Mal gehört dein Arsch mir!“

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 10

**Waxplay**

Matt/Rob


End file.
